Eyedol
Eyedol is a fearsome bicephalous demon who was the final boss of the original Killer Instinct (1994). One of the two demonic warlords that were banished from Earth in the distant past, Eyedol made his return as the final character of the 3rd Season of Killer Instinct (2013). Appearance Eyedol's classic design was fairly simple. He is a large, gray-skinned, two-headed cyclops with glowing, red eyes and goat-like legs with cloven hooves. He wields a massive spiked mace and is the tallest character in the game. In Killer Instinct Season 3, Eyedol gains a major design rehaul. Unlike before, Eyedol now appears to have one single head, just split down the middle so one eye is on each side of the cleft. Some sort of gore can be seen inside his head, and purple lightning darts across the gap to connect the two pieces of his head. His left eye glows purple and his right eye glows red, and the horn on the right side of his head is broken off at the end. He retains his gray skin, but now also has swirling tattoos running along his body that glow purple, and has ropes slung around his torso. He is less muscular and more pot-bellied like a stereotypical ogre, though still very large in stature. He wears a single pauldron on his right shoulder and a loincloth with skulls attached to it around his waist. His legs are digitigrade like Gargos', but his three-toed feet appear to have large blunt toenails rather than sharp claws like his foe. He wields a massive club with skulls attached to it. When focusing more on club combat his red-eyed side takes control, and when he focuses on magical lightning combat his purple-eyed side takes over. Eyedol's retro costume closely mirrors his original KI1 appearance, though he appears more bulkier than he was in the first game. Killer Instinct Story Eyedol is Ultratech's trump card. Remember the warlords from the Prologue story? Well, Eyedol is one of them. Ultratech's scientists snatched him out of Limbo to do battle with the finalist in this year's Killer Instinct tournament. Little did they realize what kind of power they were releasing when they set Eyedol free from his magical prison... Extended Story Eyedol and his greatest rival, Gargos - known only in the modern world to the Monks of the Tiger as the great Spirit they serve - were the last surviving Warlords of ancient times, battling for ultimate control of the land. The heroes of the age joined together to banish them to Limbo, and for 2000 years there they stayed: but now Ultratech's meddlings have resulted in a device that can scan the void for life, and despite their efforts to shut it down before anything nasty gets out, a weakened Eyedol manages to break through at the last minute, right into the company's scheming hands. Stages: Eyedol's Lair (main) / Warehouse Basement (alternate) Moveset *Fireball: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch. *Horn Charge: Back, Forward, Quick Punch. *Mace Swing: Back, Forward, Fierce Punch. *Forward Leaping Mace: Back, Forward, Quick Kick. *Upward Leaping Mace: Back, Forward, Medium Kick. *Backward Leaping Mace: Back, Forward, Fierce Kick. *Energy Stomp: Back, Medium Punch. Ending Eyedol's ending is actually a joke ending that parodies Blanka's ending from Street Fighter II. The name was changed from Jimmy to Billy, probably as a reference to British pop singer Billy Idol. If he wins, a random woman approaches Eyedol after the tournament and sets into motion a rather strange ending with the following dialogue: * Woman: "Billy... Are you my long lost son Billy...?" * Eyedol: "Why would I be your son?... My name's Eyedol." * Woman: "My son was lost in a car crash... I gave him those bracelets for his birthday....." * Eyedol: (Eyedol's heads give each other a confused look) "Somehow.......... we don't think so." (Eyedol then smashes the woman with his club) Character Selection *Arcade: Select Riptor and hold Left while pressing Quick Punch and Quick Kick. When the Versus Screen appears, start holding Right while pressing Medium Punch, Fierce Punch and Fierce Kick. *SNES: Select Cinder. At the VS Screen, hold Right and press L, R, X, B, Y, A. Killer Instinct (2013) Story Eyedol suffered his ultimate defeat at the hands of his archenemy, Gargos, who split his head clean in half. However, Eyedol's body was somehow located by Kan-Ra, who attempted to resurrect the powerful demon in order to use him as a trump card against Gargos, Ultratech, the Night Guard, and the Earth's two chosen guardians: Tusk and Kim Wu. Yet, Kan-Ra's necromantic magic lacked the power necessary to fully reanimate and control the fallen demon lord, causing Eyedol to swiftly break free from Kan-Ra's magical bonds and once again rampage across the world as violence incarnate. Moveset Traits Unique Trait - "Heads": Eyedol is a "double-stance character", or two-characters-in-one - the Warrior Head (the one with the red eye and broken horn) represents a berserker/rushdown fighting style, while the Mage Head (the one with the purple eye and horn still intact) embodies a zoning/caster style. Only one of these two heads can be "awake" at a given time however, meaning that the player will only have access to one of Eyedol's fighting styles depending on which of the heads is currently active. The player can't quite freely switch between the styles: when performing special moves, there is a growing chance that the currently awake head will fall asleep and the other will awaken, causing Eyedol to continuously switch between his two fighting styles during combat. However, they can use Wake Up! to increase the chance of a switch happening faster, although at the cost of some life. Combo Trait - Rage and Control: Eyedol, like Maya, has a meter with six pips in it, divided in two by an image of Eyedol's heads. When playing with the Warrior Head active, Eyedol can use Crushing Roar to build up to three Rage stocks that can then be used to enhance the special moves of the Mage Head. When playing with the Mage Head active, Eyedol can use Tele-Strike to build up to three Control stocks that let him cancel any of his commands or normals into a run, jump, or back-dash with the Warrior Head. Instinct Mode - Awakening: '''Eyedol's heads merge, restoring the full extent of his former power and giving the player full access to the ablities of both heads simultaneously. Using Wake Up! while Instinct Mode is active will cause Eyedol's Instinct Meter to refill, though it does still drain health. Command Normals * '''Wake Up! - (Back+HP) - Eyedol punches his currently dormant head, increasing the chance of switching heads faster. Deals slight damage to Eyedol when used. Grants some Instinct Meter when used during Instinct Mode. * Run - (Forward-Forward, Warrior Head) - Eyedol has a sustained run instead of a forward dash while the Warrior Head is active. * Head Bash - (Forward+MP, Warrior Head) - Eyedol advances and swings his club down overhead. Hits overhead and can recapture. * Clobber - (Forward+HP, Warrior Head) - Eyedol runs forwards, swinging his club wildly three times. * Rod Blast - (Back+MP, Mage Head) - Eyedol fires a long burst of magic from his club. Causes stagger. * Forward Throw - (Forward-LP+LK) - Eyedol pins the opponent down and bashes their skull with his club three times (Warrior Head), or grabs the opponent by the face and blasts them away with magic (Mage Head). * Back Throw - (Back-LP+LK) - Eyedol lifts the opponent with his club and throws them behind himself. Special Moves * Crushing Roar - (3P, Warrior Head) - Eyedol grabs the opponent and roars in their face. Deals no damage, but builds Rage stocks. ** Crushing Shoulder - (QCB+K, Warrior Head) - Eyedol charges forwards with a shoulder tackle. Acts as a Wall Splat Ender. ** Crushing Destroyer - (QCF+P, Warrior Head) - Eyedol pounds the ground with his club two times. Acts as a Ground Bounce Ender. ** Crushing Swing - (QCB+P, Warrior Head) - Eyedol spins and swings his club upwards. Heavy version has a second hit that recaptures. Acts as a Damage Ender. * Tele-Strike - (3K, Mage Head) - Eyedol teleports in front of the opponent, knocking them away. Holding Forward will have Eyedol appear behind them. Builds Control stocks. * Stomp Strike - (QCB+K, Mage Head) - Eyedol stomps the ground, creating an explosion. Acts as a Launcher Ender. * Bolt Strike - (QCF+P, Mage Head) - Eyedol fires purple lightning from his club. Light version travels along the ground to hit low, Medium travels diagonally upwards, Heavy surrounds Eyedol in a cage of lightning. Acts as a Battery Ender. * Meteor Strike - (QCB+P, Mage Head) - Eyedol summons a meteor that falls from the sky. Button strength determines projectile range. Hits overhead and causes stagger on grounded opponents, causes ground bounce on airborne ones. Acts as a Damage Ender. Shadow Moves * Shadow Crushing Shoulder - (QCB+2K, Warrior Head) - Eyedol charges forwards with a shoulder tackle that hits five times and has projectile immunity. * Shadow Crushing Destroyer - (QCF+2P, Warrior Head) - Eyedol pounds the ground with his club five times. * Shadow Crushing Swing - (QCB+2P, Warrior Head) - Eyedol spins and swings his club upwards, hitting five times and causing ground bounce. * Shadow Stomp Strike - (QCB+2K, Mage Head) - Eyedol stomps the ground, creating a carpet of explosions that travels along the ground. * Shadow Bolt Strike - (QCF+2P, Mage Head) - Eyedol fires purple lightning from his club, covering the entire screen in a net of electricity. * Shadow Meteor Strike - (QCB+2P, Mage Head) - Eyedol summons a meteor shower that covers the entire screen in falling meteors. Ultra Combo: 28 Hits Gallery Killer Instinct 228700-ki_eyedol_render_large.jpg EyeNSpinal.jpg Eyedol.jpg Killer Instinct Comics Chairmaneyedol.jpg Killer Instinct (2013) Eyedol Hero Art 4K No Logo.jpg|Eyedol's Wallpaper Eyedol_Trailer_Revealed.jpg|Eyedol revealed Retro Eyedol leaked.jpg|Eyedol's Retro Costume Trivia *His name is a portmanteau of the words "eye" (being a cyclops) and "idol" (due to his reference as an Ancient Spirit by the Monks of the Tiger). *Eyedol's death before Killer Instinct (Xbox One) is a different death between this new one. *During Eyedol's first reveal, designer Adam "Keits" Heart summarized the character as "two heads, two characters", and mentioned that the "combat head" is a "berserking, close range, rushdown character", while the "mage head" is a "smart, screen-controlling, zoning character". Category:KI1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Boss Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013